


So much for being the Goddess of Love

by redhead_writer



Series: There's something about Percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percabeth if you look, Percy is a heartbreaker, Unrequited Love, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: Love. Not even Aphrodite knows what it truly means yet she does know her heart belongs entirely to the Hero of Olympus. Unfortunately, that may never be.**Short one-shot****Could really be set at any time in the Percy Franchise**





	So much for being the Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one. I might do a Zeus/Percy but at the moment I'm focusing on my Jason/Percy story - 'Drowning in the Sky's love.'
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer (again?) I do not own Percy Jackson or any related characters however this ultra-minute plot is my idea. (Its so short that it probably doesn't count as plot.)

Love. It was something that Aphrodite was all too familiar with, she was the goddess of it after all. But that didn’t mean that it couldn’t creep up on her too. Play with her feelings by suddenly appearing out of the blue surprising herself with the sheer passion that she now felt. Like a fire constantly ablaze warming her soul and body. However sometimes the love could be too strong, burning her skin and scorching her mind. Only the flood of his image could heal her. Allowing herself blissful moments by imagining his touch was the only way to escape the cruelness of reality. She’d promised to make his love-life interesting but in no way did she ever think she would fall so hard for him. That was part of the bitter irony of it all. He, so oblivious to it all, was the affection of so many. Mortals, demigods and even titans alike. Now it was her turn to fall for the boy so out of her reach. She’d moulded him, turning him into the perfect lover and handed him away like a wrapped present to that stupid owl spawn. Usually it would not matter that someone so inferior to her currently held her prize – she was ruthless, she would take what belonged to her. Except the reason she loved the Sea Prince so much was why he could never be forced. His heart would only love once, his loyalty so strong he would never leave that foul oaf’s side. That combined with his selflessness was what appealed so much to Aphrodite. From the looks of the other Olympians she knew he held their hearts too. Just the lingering gazes they gave him when he visited Olympus was enough to send her into a jealous rage. She only just managed to not explode when that blonde-haired demigod touched her property. It took all her might to not go into an all-out fit whenever she saw the others practically drooling at the sight of him. She couldn’t help but think of all the dirty things they imagined when they were in the comforts of their room. Hephaestus TV had to make a whole channel just to showcase the sea-green-eyed hero. If he happened to be training shirtless or taking a shower then all the better, the gods weren’t above that sort of thing. Holy Zeus, if Aphrodite wasn’t pleased and quick she would pull a Hades and kidnap the Saviour of Olympus. That’s what she was reduced to – a desperate mess of a woman. And all of it because of love. Love that could never be.


End file.
